Colors
by CrimsonLightKey
Summary: "Thank you, for bringing color to my world." AU where the world is black and white until you meet your soulmate. Additionally, it turns back to black and white when your soulmate dies. NaLu. One-shot.


**_Please read the Tumblr Prompt, and Note. Don't skip it._**

* * *

 **Title: Colors**

 **Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

 **Pairing: Natsu/Lucy**

 **Summary: Thank you, for bringing color to my world.**

 **Tumblr prompt: AU where the world is black and white until you meet your soulmate. _Additionally_ , it turns back to black and white when your soulmate dies.**

 **Note: The author also added the conditions that the vividness of the colors is affected from a person's feelings and emotions. Positive emotions makes it brighter, while negative colors saturates it darker, until all that person can see is black. (He/she becomes blind.)**

* * *

Lucy wanted to see them.

Colors.

Beautiful myriad of colors. Just like what her mama had always told her.

Her parents were just teenagers when they first met, and their encounter became young Lucy's bedtime story every night.

They would giggle in her room, and Lucy would listen as her mama described the lush green found in the forest, the azure waves and orange and red kisses of the sunset.

If she were to be honest, her young mind couldn't imagine that there's something as beautiful as that, but she still felt enthusiastic and wished for a prince-like soulmate that would not only sweep her off her feet with a breath-taking true love's kiss, but also turn black and white into a beautiful rainbow.

They even say that the more you love each other the more the colors becomes more vivid. And she was proud to say that her mama and papa loved each other, so much.

But she wished that during that time, her mama had warned her how losing those beautiful colors, wouldn't only cost her, her mother's life, but also her father's love.

'Cause maybe if she did, she would have been prepared to live in such a dark world.

* * *

At the age of 16, Lucy ran away from home, feeling tired of sick of all the pain her old home at given her. Ten years after her mother's death, her father, Jude had become blind, consumed by all the grief and negative emotions brought by his wife's death. He pushed her into marrying for business, and that was when Lucy felt that enough was enough.

She wouldn't be like him.

She doesn't want to be like him.

She doesn't want to lose the colors in her life... even if they are only black and white for now.

Still, he was her father, and she kept checking on him from time to time by communicating with her cousin, Michelle.

She started working in various places. It started out hard for her, being a rich heiress, all things were usually done for her. But she held strong, entering part-time jobs here and there with the qualifications she had.

After a year, her life turned better when she was hired as a waitress, at Fairy Tail; a local bar in Magnolia.

It had a good pay, one that gave her a roof above her head, and brought food on her table.

She got along with everybody, and even made a few close friends of her own.

Life was good.

And on one faithful night, she met the man who would bring color to her world; literally.

.

.

.

It was still early in the afternoon but Lucy decided to go to Fairy Tail and help Mira organize the club.

It was a Thursday, and while FT didn't usually get really packed during weekdays (save for Fridays), it was still a lot of work. Lucy has a night shift that day but there wasn't really anything else for her to do that afternoon.

She wanted to work on her novel but she couldn't think of the next scenario. Her feet were itching for a walk outside and she just felt so energetic somehow.

That was why she soon found herself standing infront of the double doors of Fairy Tail, feeling giddy for no particular reason.

She opened the door, and shouted her greeting for Mirajane.

"Hello Mira! Got here early because I-", she paused, and stared at the man infront of her who was eating two donuts at the same time. Crumbs stick on the area around his mouth while some were falling on the wooden floor. She fought the urge to go near the man and wipe his mouth with a handkerchief.

Suddenly her whole vision turned white and she staggered back, hands finding support to the doorframe near her.

She closed her eyes as her hands clutched her hair, trying to ease the throbbing on her head.

But it disappeared at soon as it came, and when she opened her eyes, a burst of colors appeared before her; filling her dark world with brightness she never imagined.

She was in awe.

Hot tears started to blur her vision as she remembered her late mother. She had always told her about the first time she saw her soulmate.

She was right. It was simply breath-taking.

She rubbed her eyes furiously, deciding that she wouldn't cry. No, not anymore. Instead, she would cherish her mother's memory every time she would see these colors.

She opened her eyes once again, and it landed on a boy around her age.

His mouth was opened and she could still see some half-bitten donuts around his mouth.

This man, was her soulmate?

What happened to the dark-haired and well-mannered prince that she had always dreamt of?

Still, it felt awkward to meet the man she was supposed to spend her whole life with.

Her eyes landed on his hair, finding the color weird, but she didn't know what it was. She knew that the leaves she could see outside the guild window were green, the sky was blue, and wooden floors were called brown.

But what are the other colors called?

Her eyes met his once again, and without the half-bitten donut hanging from his mouth, she found that his eyes were very intense; enough to elicit a shiver from her spine.

"So, it's you.", her supposed-to-be-soulmate said. She blinked, and wondered how he could take her breath away just with his voice.

She opened her mouth to speak, and closed it again as a heavy blush formed on cheeks.

This person is her soulmate! Her soulmate!

She didn't know how to react around him!

She saw him tilt his head a little when she didn't reply, and she couldn't help but find it adorable. She squeaked when he moved towards her direction, and leaned closer until they were face to face.

"Hmm, you're pretty.", he said casually, and it was enough to intensify Lucy's blush.

 _This man really need to be taught about personal space!_

She released a breath when he finally leaned back, though she was caught off guard when his serious demeanor changed into a childish one. He let out a bright smile and bounced on the tip of his toes excitedly.

"I'm Natsu! Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet ya, soulmate!"

She blushed prettily, and held a hand out to her 'soulmate'.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

He reached for her hand, but instead of shaking it, he pulled her to him and gave her a hug.

Lucy stiffened but soon let out a smile and relaxed. There was just something about him that made her feel safe.

"Luigi? That's a weird name."

A tick mark comically appeared on her forehead and she tried squirmed out of his hold to bash her soulmate's head on the floor.

"It's Lucy! You moron! Now, let me go!"

Natsu chuckled, not minding her futile struggles for escape. He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Nah. Let's stay like this for a while.", he murmured and buried his face in her hair.

"Idiot.", she muttered, and closed her eyes. She lifted her arms and returned the hug, relishing the feeling of being caged in his arms.

They say that soulmates were lovers in the past. Reincarnated in different bodies, trying to find each other once more.

At back of Lucy's mind, she thought that its stupid to feel such warmth from somebody she just met. She didn't even know him! But something about Natsu, made her feel a promise of adventure... of love.

"My, my is that a new couple, I see?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and squirmed out of his hold. Natsu let her go and she blushed once again when she saw him grin.

"Mira! I found my soulmate!", Natsu said with a grin.

"Congratulations, you two!", Mira said. Stars beaming from her eyes. Lucy noted that they were like the color of the sky, but darker.

"Here you go, you two.", Mira handed them both a small notebook, and Lucy realized that it was the color notebook.

The color notebook was given to people who just found their soulmate, it contains all the names of the colors, from basic to the more complex shades. Lucy saw it before but at that time, all she could see was different shades of black and white.

Mira guided them to a life-sized mirror and Lucy paused to look at her appearance.

"So this is what I look like with colors.", she softly muttered, her hands entwining itself with her blonde locks. People with soulmates, like Mira, had told her that she has blonde hair and chocolate eyes. She didn't know what they meant but seeing it now had left her in awe.

She looked at her soulmate who was staring at himself in the mirror.

Her eyes found his hair so she flipped the pages and looked for the weird color that was Natsu's hair.

Her eyes landed on a circle, almost the exact same shade as Natsu's hair.

'Pink.'

"Pink, huh.", she murmured, Natsu looked at her with wide eyes and he flipped on the notebook where pink was located.

"My hair is not pink!", he huffed indignantly. "That bastard Gray told me it was a girly color!"

Lucy snorted, and lifted the notebook near his hair.

"Look! It's the exact same shade!"

Natsu looked so offended and he flipped the pages to find salmon.

"It's not! Look! Salmon! Salmon is the color of my hair!", he argued defensively.

"No way! It's pink!"

"It's not!"

At that moment, she realized, that she quite liked pink.

* * *

He didn't demand a relationship right then and there. Instead, he offered her friendship. (Despite his constant fights whenever other men look at her). He claimed that he wanted them to be official because they liked each other, not just because they were deemed soulmates.

She was thankful for it. To be honest, she was still quite nervous at the idea of spending her whole life with someone. She couldn't help but worry of the possibility that they'd end breaking up or hating each other.

After that, the two of them were pretty much attached to the hip. At first, Lucy thought it was the effects of being soulmates but she met a lot of people, who were supposed to be soulmates, but didn't act like her and Natsu.

She figured it was just them.

Now it was almost a year since they met, and through those months, Lucy couldn't help... but to like him, in a romantic sense.

She smiled at mirror, and applied her lip gloss. It was friday and Mira asked her to sub for Kinana. She didn't mind it much, she needed extra cash since Natsu kept on eating her food.

The first time she saw him barge in her room, she Lucy-kicked him so hard, he had a concussion. Not that it kept him from doing it again, though.

In fact, she even found him sleeping on her bed with her, this morning. She kicked him out of course, but when he came back crawling and wrapped his arms around her, Lucy couldn't help but smile and cuddle with him.

"You're making a weird face again, Lucy."

"My face is not weird!", she huffed, and crossed her arms around her chest.

"And what did I tell you about entering through the window?!"

"But Luceeee! Using doors is boring!", Natsu whined. Plopping on her bed with Happy on his shoulders. The cat hissed, and jumped out of the bed, strolling through Lucy's house like he owned it.

"And don't get mad! I need to tell you something important.", her heart skipped at the thought that maybe... _maybe..._ he would finally confess.

Lucy rolled her eyes instead, and grabbed her purse. Still pretending to be angry at him.

"Well that something important can wait. Come on. I'm need to go to Fairy Tail, Mira said she needed extra help and I need money because you keep on eating my food!"

Natsu just grinned and hopped off the bed, walking near the blonde to wrap his arms around her shoulders.

"Oh, come on! You know you enjoy being around me!"

"No way. You're too loud.", Lucy huffed then removed his arms from her. A small smile broke out of her face when he clutched his chest and feigned hurt.

"That hurts, Luce!"

"Oh you big baby, come on, I don't want to be late, and let's leave Happy to Wendy, hmm?"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

Lucy sighed.

She was beyond exhausted.

Fairy Tail was packed and she needed to serve a lot of customers that night. It didn't help that Natsu was contantly following her, asking for a fight to anyone who even dared look at her badly.

Granted that she was feeling a bit happy with his protectiveness, it was buried under seething anger because _she can protect herself!_

"Seriously, Natsu! I worked at Fairy Tail for more than a year! I'm used to that and I can protect myself!", she ranted as they walked the path to Lucy's apartment.

"But Luce! You're my soulmate! I'm supposed to protect you!"

She stopped walking and crossed her arms over her chest. She raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Oh! I get it! So, you're only doing this because of this stupid soulmate crap?!", she turned around with a huff and stomped all the way until she reached the door to her apartment. Natsu grabbed her hand to stop her, sporting a hurt expression on his face.

"You think I'd do that just because we're supposed to be soulmates? Luce! You know better than anyone else that I don't take crap from anybody! Can't you see that I care about you?! Can't you see that I'm doing this because I like you?!"

Lucy was surprised at his sudden outburst, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, struggling to find the words to say.

He looked down, and released his tight grip on her wrist. He turned around, feeling stupid at suddenly blurting out his feelings like that.

"N-Natsu! Wait!", this time, it was her who gripped his wrist like a lifeline. She was feeling flustered at his sudden statement. Her heart was beating fast and she couldn't think straight.

"I... I...", Natsu looked back, and was surprised at the tears gathering in her eyes. He sighed and moved closer to her, placing a warm hand on her head to pull her into a tight embrace.

"I like you, too Natsu.", she finally said, and looked up at his onyx eyes.

Like a magnet, their lips moved closer to each other until it touched. It was warm, like a slow burn running through her chest.

She never thought she had felt more alive, yet her knees became as week as jelly. Her hands wrapped around his neck, and Natsu's hand moved to the back of her neck while the other was planted on her waist, closing all the closest gap between the two of them.

And when she opened her eyes, the colors once again became brighter and sharper. His onyx eyes became livelier and the grin he had glowed in that cold night.

They kissed again, and again, and again, until they ended up making out in Lucy's bed, and sleeping with a crazy love struck look on their faces. At that moment, she didn't think she could be happier.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, months turned to years and pretty soon, seven years had passed.

Like turned to love and that love continued to grow.

If only it would last forever.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?"

"Luce! Don't ask or I won't be able to leave.", Natsu said with a pout. He was sitting on their bed and he was almost done packing his clothes that he needed for work.

"Then don't.", Lucy chirped.

"Luceeeeee.", he whined. Not really liking the idea of leaving her for three months. He had a job offer which had a pretty good payment but it was in Crocus, a plane away from Magnolia.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand, Mr. Dragneel.", she said with a huff.

"I need money for our marriage."

"You don't, we can just have a small one with our close friends."

"I just want to offer you the best-"

Lucy's eyes softened and she moved to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"I don't need the best, just marrying you and having a good future with you is enough.", she whispered and swayed them both, side to side.

"So, don't leave. Hmm...?", she said, trying to pursuade him more.

Natsu smiled, and turned around to plant a kiss on her lips.

"I'm glad you feel that way, but trust me on this, yeah? It's only for three months."

Lucy sighed in defeat and squeezing his shoulders a little.

"I just... I don't want you to go."

"I know, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Promise?", she asked and Natsu grinned as he finally got her approval.

"Promise."

Lucy let out a breath and put on her best smile, helping Natsu pack his belongings for his flight to Crocus.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, for bringing color to my world.", she said with utmost sincerity. He touched his forehead with hers, and soon captured her lips with a smile.

They made love for the rest of the night, whispering how much they love each other and losing themselves in a night of passion.

Before she knew it, she was at the airport, saying goodbye to him for the last time.

She made sure he was already inside before she cried, without Natsu, the world seemed darker.

* * *

After Natsu left, Lucy went back to her old routine. Working, reading, writing, and hanging out with some of her friends. While she always reprimanded Natsu for being too loud, she had to admit that without him there, it felt a little lonely.

But two months and three weeks passed, and Lucy was excited to see him again.

She was working at Fairy Tail, serving guests with the widest smile she could muster. She was excited to see Natsu again, and while her pink-haired partner had always called her and video chatted with her whenever he could, it was still different from being with him.

"My, my, you look so happy today, Lucy."

"Mira! Natsu's returning home next week!", Lucy replied with a bright smile.

"Oh! Finally! I'm going to see my favorite ship together again!"

Lucy laughed. While she constantly felt embarassed whenever Mira teased her and Natsu, she couldn't help but feel giddy.

"Lucy! Two more beers please!", a customer called out.

"I'll get it!"

Lucy smiled, and made her way to the fridge where the beverages were located.

Her vision turned white and a spark of pain flashed through her head. She clutched her hair, and staggered back, falling hard on the floor.

As she came to her senses, she saw Mira's worried gaze, she looked like she was saying something but Lucy couldn't hear because of the ringing in her ear.

But that's not what captured her attention.

Her chest constricted painfully and black spots clouded her vision. She struggled for breath but it didn't compare to pain she was feeling.

Tears blurred her eyes further but she could see it.

She could see it.

A sob punched through her throat as she broke down into the cold wooden floor.

The colors disappeared and was replaced with black and white.

 _Natsu..._

* * *

 **I just wrote this on a whim so forgive the crappiness lol.**

 **First time writing NaLu with a sad ending. You guys don't know how much I hesitated and debated with myself. Haha.**

 **See ya.**


End file.
